


A New Plan

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Latex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: When he's introduced to a possible new plan for freeing all of the pokemon in the Unova Region, N decides to test it out on Hilbert. What will happen to the boy?





	A New Plan

Natural Harmonia Gropius, better known to the world as N, was walking towards a small shack on an isolated island in the sea next to the Unova region, a small black and red fox jogging beside him, happily keeping pace as the two where met by a young man wearing what seemed to be the mail of a knight

 

“My Lord N!” the young man exclaimed, bowing at the green haired boy

 

“How many times have I told you not to bow to me when I’m dressed like this?” N told the Plasma Grunt, an exasperated look on his face

 

“I-I apologize my lord” the grunt stammered, quickly standing straight once again as the green haired teen walked past him, Zorua bouncing happily next to him. Rushing to keep up with his king, the Plasma Grunt continued his report as if nothing had happened “The scientists inside are very excited about what they made”

 

“Is that why they called me specifically?” the king wondered “Normally they would have contacted my father, so this is quite unusual”

 

“They did try to, my lord” the grunt said as they approached the door to the lab proper “No matter how much, he wouldn’t responded”

 

“Zor?” the small pokemon walking next to them wondered

 

“No, I don’t think it’s anything bad Zorua” N said as he opened the door. The inside of the lab was a complete mess, the ground completely covered in wires, papers, broken bits of machines and puddles of water

 

“Ah Lord N!” the green haired teen heard a serous voice exclaim. He looked up and saw a slightly overweight man wearing a lab coat walking towards him, clipboard in hand “I’m glad you came!” the scientist glanced over at the grunt, who was standing by the door “Leave us!”

 

“Yes sir” the grunt said, giving a quick bow and shutting the door, leaving N alone with the scientist

 

“I’m afraid I don’t know you're name” the teen said, glancing over the man in front of him with suspicion

 

“I’m Nathan, Lord N” the scientist responded, nodding to the young teen

 

“Alright. From what I was told, you made some kind of breakthrough?”

 

“Indeed I did” Nathan said with smug arrogance in his voice, gesturing the young king to follow him. Glancing around, the green haired boy followed the large scientist “I’m actually glad that it was you who came instead of Ghetsis”

 

“Why do you say that?” N asked with suspicion

 

“Because I believe that you would appreciate this project much more than he would” Nathan explained “Ghestis is much to rigid in his plans to see alternatives”

 

“Alternatives?” N wondered, now genuinely curious “Alternatives to what?”

 

“For the large term plan of Team Plasma of course” Nathan said with a slight dramatic flare

 

“The plan? You mean summoning Reshiram and making me the hero?” N asked for clarification

 

“Yes, that plan” Nathan said as he moved away some papers from the floor, revealing a trapdoor, which he grasped and pulled open, reaving a brightly lit staircase. “You see, there are quite a few ways that plan could go wrong”

 

“How so?” N asked as the two climbed down to a lower floor, Zorua carefully climbing right behind them

 

“Well, there’s the fact that the Light Stone hasn’t been seen in around a hundred years, and countless groups even larger than Team Plasma has searched for them in the past and failed miserably, same with the Dark Stone” Nathan explained as they reached the bottom of the stairs, entering a large laboratory

 

“Well, this place is a bit more impressive” N muttered as he looked around the large room. Unlike the mess of a lab upstair, this place was much more impressive, with a large book shelves, filled with folders and books all of them related to biology and chemistry, and on the opposite end of the room, there was a large table filled with beakers and test tubes, some of which still had liquid bubbling inside of them

 

“Thank you. Dudley is a complete slob when it come to his lab” Nathan said, shaking his head in disgust “Anyways, as I was saying, aside from the logistics of finding the stones, there is also the fact that the whole plan hinges on the belief that everyone in Unova will quietly do as the the Hero from what many call a bedtimes story tells them to do. A bit too much left to chance and too easy to foil in my opinion”

 

“Yes, I see you're points” N responded, walking over to the table at the back alongside the scientist “That, and my father is indeed set in his way. What’s your answer?”

 

“These” Nathan said, showing the teen a tray containing a bunch of balls around the size of pokeballs, around six in total, each of them a different color.

 

“What are these?” N asked, grabbing the brown and beige sphere, it was made of a soft, almost liquid rubber “Are they made of rubber?”

 

“Indeed they are” Nathan said, walking next to him with a large smile on his face “I call them the Trainer Balls”

 

“What do they do?” N asked, giving the ball a slight squeeze

 

“Well, I do want to keep some surprise for when their used, but put plainly, a you use it on a trainer, it will essentially make a human take the spot of the pokemon that gets trapped in the pokeball”

 

“Really?” N said, a smile forming on his face

 

“Indeed” Nathan responded “So you see how this would be a good alternative to the whole ‘Hero of Unova plan’”

 

“I do” N said, the smile on his face becoming even bigger “So, how far along are you with these?”

 

“Nearly done with them” the scientist said “All that’s needed is a real world test, outside of this controlled environment”

 

“I think” N said, placing the ball back into the spot for it “I can help you with that part”

 

 

“Man this place is something incredible!” Hilbert said outloud, awe clear in his face as he walked through the large, lightly illuminated chambers of Chargestone Cave, seeing sparks of electricity shooting from one blue crystal to another.

 

“Hey!” a voice somewhere next to him shouted, snapping the young trainer out of his thoughts. The brown haired boy looked to his left, seeing a young man with a large backpack holding a pokeball in his hand “You there, you ready for a battle?”

 

“Course I am!” Hilbert responded with a large smile on his face, always happy to let his pokemon out. He reached down to his belt and grasped one of the pokeballs, holding out in front of him “You first!”

 

“Alright then” the backpacker said, throwing out an ultra ball, with a small, round creature emerging from it

 

“Roogen!” the Rock type exclaimed as it readied itself for battle

 

“Roggenrola” Hilbert muttered under his breath, a mall grin on his face as he threw out his pokeball “Alright Sawsbuck, let’s go!” the ball opened, realising the large deer like pokemon, who simply stared down at his opponent with an air of superiority “Use Horn Leech!”

 

“Dodge it!” the backpacker cried, making the small rock jump to avoid the charging deer. Hilbert smiled as he saw his Sawsbuck turn around, a determined glema in his eyes as it charged at the small rock type again, dodging the rocks it was firing at him. Despite the battle, Hilbert’s thought went to a memory from a few days ago, to a teen with green hair who he had met a few times on his journey before he dropped the biggest bomb on him as they rode the ferris wheel in Nimbasa City

 

“I’m Team Plasma’s king” N’s voice rang in his head as his pokemon hit his opponent, knocking it out instantly. Despite the other trainer giving him compliments, Hilbert didn’t hear any of them, his thought’s still in the past

 

“You're what!?” his own voice rang as he walked down, deeper into the cavern system, maneuvering around the large blue crystals “Wh-Why!?”

 

“Why?” N’s voice said, sounding so real, he almost thought the teen was standing behind him “Because I can’t stand to see all of the pokemon of Unova bee abused and manipulated by humans!”

 

“We don’t manipulate them…” Hilbert whispered under his breath, repeating exactly what he had said to N

 

“Yes you do!” he remembered N shouting at him “You manipulate and use them as tools!”

 

“No… I don’t use them like tools” Hilbert said, snapping out of his memory as he approached a thin, wooden bridge “If they didn’t want to, they wouldn’t listen to me and refuse to battle.” Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Hilbert stepped onto the bridge and began walking over. However, when he was around halfway over, he felt a strange breeze behind him

 

“You will come with us” a cold voice whispered into his ear, making the boy stop in panic. He quickly turned around and instinctively took a step back at the three people standing behind him. There were three men, all of them exactly the same, with pale skin, bleach white hair and wearing what he could only describe as half a shirt, with their skeletal thin stomach exposed to the world, and their mouth totally covered by what seemed to a skin tight cloth that also wrapped around their hair

 

“Wh-What are you!?” Hilbert screamed in fear, stepping back and reaching for his belt

 

“That does not matter” the one farthest back said, his voice identical to the one in front “You will come with us”

 

“Th-The hell I will!” Hilbert screamed, grabbing one of his pokeballs, and was about to throw it when he felt a couple of hands grasp his arms and hold him back, he looked behind him and gasped, as the third member of the group had somehow gotten behind him

 

“It was not a suggestion boy!” the one how had grabbed him sneered “If you will not walk, then we will take you!”

 

“No!” Hilbert screamed, struggling in the grasp of the strange man “Let go of me you fre-” he was unable to finish the sentence as he suddenly felt a strong wave of cold wash over him, the world in front of him blurring, giving him vertigo. Just as suddenly as the cold came, it vanished and he fell unceremoniously to the floor, collapsing into a heap on the dirty floor of the cave “Augh” he moaned as the world around him finished spinning

 

“Here is the one you requested, my king” he heard the cold voice of one of the weird ninjas say as everything came back into focus. Shaking his head slightly, he sat up and looked up, gasping as he saw a familiar green haired teen walking towards him

 

“Hello Hilbert” N said with a friendly smile on his face “It’s good to see you again”

 

 

“N!” Hilbert exclaimed, climbing onto his feet, staring into the other boy’s eyes in anger “What are you doing here!?”

 

“Trying to make up lost time” N explained calmly, ignoring the other boy’s outburst as he looked over to the trio who was standing quietly behind him “You can go now. I’ll call you when I need you”

 

“Yes my king” all three of them said at the same time, before disappearing into thin air

 

“The hell!?” Hibert screamed “Oaky, who the fuck were they and how did they do that!?”

 

“Hm, you really have a lot of questions today, don't’ you?” N said Well, to answer your questions, their the Shadow Triad. The elite of Team Plasma. As for the second one, I honestly have no idea, all I know is that he is really not pleasant for passengers”

 

“Yeah, no shit sherlock!” Hilbert groaned, still clutching his stomach

 

“Oh, well it does not matter right now” N said calmly “I have been a little busy to continue my journey, so I wanted to ask you this. Have you thought about our last conversation?”

 

“Yeah, I have” Hilbert said, the pain in stomach finally disappearing

 

“Good!” N said with a smile “So, what do you think?”

 

“I you're full of it” Hilbert said, stepping backwards, away from the teen “You can speak to pokemon, but you don’t want to listen to them! I bet that if I asked any random pokemon, they would say their happy with their trainers, but you think you know better!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, days of frustration having built up

 

“So, that’s it then?” N said sadly, reaching for his jacket’s pocket “You're against me? You want pokemon to remain the way their are?”

 

“Hell yes I do” Hilbert growled, reaching for his belt as he saw the teen’s hand “You're plan would cause more problems than it would solve!”

 

“So, that’s it then” the green haired teen said

 

“Yeah it is” the brown haired trainer said, pokeball in hand as he saw what was in the teen’s hand. It was a small ball, around the size of a pokeball, but instead of white and red, it was brown and beige and seemed to reflect more light than a metal ball should “What is that thing? I’ve never seen a pokeball like that”

 

“It’s not a pokeball” N said calmly, reaching his arm back and reading a throw

 

“If it’s not a pokeball, the what is-” the trainer was interrupted as he felt something smack him the chest, causing him to fall straight onto his back. He glanced down and saw a large brown stain forming on his chest, clearly from the thing that N had thrown “The hell was that!?”

 

“Give it a second” the teen muttered with a large grin on his face

 

“Give what a- AGH!” the boy screamed as he felt his body stiffen, his eyes being the only thing able to move as he felt a strange sensation begin to spread from the brown globb stuck to his chest. His eyes widened as he saw his clothing begin to morph and shift, becoming tighter and tighter on his body and becoming see through. Suddenly, both his jacket and t-shirt had become completely transparent, revealing his slightly pale torso to N as the strange tightething continued down towards his pant. He began blushing as he felt his underwear become completely form fitting, causing a tent to spring up in his pants.

 

“Well, it seems that someone is excited” N said, crouching close to the frozen boy as his pants began to become see through, revealing his currently rock hard cock to the world. With a smile on his face, N poked the twitching erection, making a muffled moan come from Hilbert’s permanently sealed mouth “Very excited”

 

“Hmm!” Hilbert attempted to object as he felt his socks squeeze his feet even more than usual, and attempted to gasp as he felt the strange rubbery film that his clothes had become beginning to spread to his face “Hmm Hmm hmm!”

 

“Well, guess I need to take these” N said, completely ignoring the boy’s cries for help as he reached for his pokeballs, which had fallen to the floor after his belt had become part of the clear latex covering him. Not really paying attention to the teen, Hilbert closed his eyes as he felt the latex reach his eyes, feeling it pass over them, and felt a slight tingle as he felt it cover his hair, and completely coating his lips over. He kept his eyes closed for a few more minutes, but reopened them when he felt another sensation spread through his body

 

“Hmmmmm!” he tried to scream as he saw the color itself beginning to spread through his body, covering his seemingly naked body in shiny, brown latex. He felt another blush come over him as the rubber recovered his penis, leaving it perfectly shaped and still twitching in it’s brown coating. Taking his eyes off his twitching member, he saw that the rubber covering his feet had shifted shape into three toed paws, and glancing at his hands, he saw them turned into fingerless mittens. The green haired teen in front of him crouched and looked him over, a large smile on his face

 

“You look perfect!” N whispered, passing his hands over Hilbert’s coated head, where the boy felt something tall meeting the teen’s hand

 

“Hmm!” Hilbert cried, still attempting to move

 

“Oh don’t worry” N said, crouching slightly as he looked over the boy, running his hands over his latex torso, making the boy shudder in pleasure involuntarily “The paralysis goes away after an hour. You look fantastic like this!”

 

“Hmm?!” Hilbert protested, making the teen smile sheepishly

 

“Oh, you don’t even know what you are now, don’t you?” N said, pulling out a mirror from his jacket “Take a look” despite his anger, Hilbert looked at the reflective glass and froze at what he saw. Staring back at him was the face of a Lillipup, with a small red nose, large brown ears and a beige pattern around his face and his being the only thing aside from his eyes left completely uncovered, and despite not being able to see it, he could guess that a patch of deep indigo latex was covering his back “Yes, you're an adorable Lillipup now. Now you're on the receiving end of what happens to pokemon!”

 

“My king” he heard a cold voice say from behind him, making him shiver as he saw the booted feet of a member of the Shadow Triad walk into his view

 

“Yes” N said, taking his eyes off the boy

 

“Nathan requests that the results be brought back for more testing”

 

“Oh alright” N said, disappointment evident in his voice as he gave Hilbert’s coated dick one last rub, making the paralysed boy’s blush deepen “I’ll go check on him in a few days”

 

“Of course sir” the Shadow said, Hilbert feeling arms grab him from underneath his armpits, lifting him up, making him see N smiling at him

 

“Goodbye Lillipup. I’ll see you in a few days” N said with a smile. Suddenly, Hilbert felt a familiar sensation of cold and vertigo overcome him as the world around him collapsed into a mess of color and sounds, being far too overwhelming for the already exhausted boy, so he felt himself slip into the embrace of darkness.

 

 

“Augh” Hilbert moaned as he woke up, slowly opening his eyes and looking around the room. He seemed to be in a large, semi empty room made of what seemed to be metal, with a large table with what seemed to be bubbling beakers on it and slightly closer to him was a large shelf filled with papers and folders. Looking down, the boy growled as he saw that he was still stuck in the latex lillipup outfit, his member still hard and twitching

 

“Ahh, good, you're awake!” he heard a voice say in front of him. The latex clad boy glanced up and saw a large, black haired scientist walking towards him, a clipboard in hand “And the suit seems to be holding perfectly!”

 

“Agh!” Hilbert cried, realising that the man was possibly responsible of, and attempted to jump on the man

 

“Bad boy!” the scientist yelled, shoving the boy back into the wall “Guess you need more training than I thought!” the boy attempted to get back on his feet, only for the man to grasp his twitching erection, making the boy freeze in arousal “Like that, don’t you?”

 

“N-no!” Hilbert mumbled over his gag, his eyes getting slightly cross eyed due to the feelings rushing through his body

 

“Oh, don’t lie to me” the man said, squeezing his dick hard, making the suited boy gasp as waves of pleasure spread through his body “You know you really do like, don’t you?”

 

“N-no, I don’t!” Hilbert managed to say over the constant moaning

 

“Well, maybe not yet, you don't.” the scientist said with a smile “But believe me when I say that you will end up loving it”

 

“Wh-why did you do this?” Hilbert panted as the man reached down and grasped his arm, forcing him up to his feet

 

“No reason that should really matter to you pokeboy” the scientist said, dragging Hilbert across the room

 

“Pokeboy?” the latex clad boy wondered

 

“That’s what you are!” the man said with glee as they approached a chair that was sitting in the middle of the lab, with a pair of restraints based around the chair’s arms “That’s what anyone who disobeys Team Plasma will become!” he shoved Hilbert into the chair, the shackles automatically snapping shut, sealing him in the chair

 

“What!?” Hilbert screamed in horror “Yo-You’ll do this to everyone in Unova!?”

 

“Well, everyone who won’t release their pokemon when N orders them to. If they claim to love pokemon so much, then they will gladly live like them for members of Team Plasma” the scientist said with a cackle

 

“Are you insane!?” Hilbert cried, attempting to break out of the chair

 

“Oh no, I’m not” the scientist said calmly as he walked over to the large desk, opening one of the drawers “I’m perfectly sane. Either way, I just need to finish working on you and N will see just how perfect my plan is! That, and he seems to really enjoy you, so I guess that I will have to make you behave”

 

“Behave!?” Hilbert growled, still fighting to break free “What do you think I am, a three year old?!”

 

“Oh no” the scientist said calmly, turning around holding what seemed to be a pair of goggles with attached headphones “Just an unruly pokemon who needs to learn to respect his trainer”

 

“What are those?” Hilbert asked, a sudden feeling of dread coming over him when his eyes locked on to it

 

“These?” the scientist asked as he approached the boy, placing the thing over the boy eyes, and placing the headphones over the covered ears, the goggles completely blocking out his vision “These little beauties are going to make a very good and obedient pokeboy for Lord N. Let’s get started, shall we?”

 

“Wait!” Hilbert screamed, shaking his head in a futile attempt to knock the headset off his head, with no avail

 

“Don’t waste your energy” scientist said, his voice sounding muffled due to headphones “Their made to stick to the latex. Just sit back and relax, it will be over faster if you do”

 

“What will be over fas-” the boy’s words died in his throat as the goggles blasted his eyes with a bright flash of multicolored light, making him flinch as the lights began to dance long his visions in strange patterns, moving back and forth

 

Back and forth

 

Back and forth

 

Back and forth

 

Hilbert’s eyes followed the lights, his pupils growing larger as the lights began to speed up slightly

 

“You are a good Lillipup pokeboy” a voice whispered from the headphones, the words entering his mind without an issue due to the hypnotic effect of the lights dancing in front of him “You are a good Lillipup pokeboy”. Suddenly, the pattern of the lights shifted slightly, making the boy fall backwards onto the chair, completely limp, his mouth hanging open as his thoughts and memories were replaced by nothing more than bright flashes of lights, leaving nothing in there except the words that were whispered into his ears “What are you?” the voice suddenly asked

 

“I am a good Lillipup pokeboy….” the bound boy repeated without emotion, drool coming down his chin as his empty mind latched onto what he had just said, accepting it as gospel “I am a good Lillipup pokeboy…”

 

“You love and idolize your master, N” the voice continued as the lights continued to dance back and forth

 

“I love and idolize my master N….”

 

Back and forth

 

“You love to let him play and use your body as he wishes”

 

Back and forth

 

“I love to let him play and use my body as he wishes….”

 

Back and forth

 

“You adore latex, cock and cum”

 

Back and forth

 

“I adore latex, cock and cum….”

 

Back and forth

 

“You are happy to serve Team Plasma”

 

Back and forth

 

“I am happy to serve Team Plasma…”

 

Back and forth. The boy was completely captivated by the lights and the voice, not hearing the footsteps of the scientist who had placed this on him walk away, or when he turned off the lights and shut the door. He had no concept of time, he was completely unaware that he had spent the entire night there, sitting inside the lab wearing that strange headset, but he didn’t notice a single bit of it. All he cared about was watching the lights move back and forth

 

Back and forth

 

Back and forth

 

Back and forth.

 

 

The Lillipup boy was still staring deep into the lights when he heard a squelching sound and he felt the now familiar headset that was attached to his head being removed, the bright white light of the laboratory making his eyes hurt for a second as they adjusted to it

 

“Hello Hilbert” the latex boy heard a familiar voice said. He looked up, seeing a green haired teenager standing in front of him, looking at him with a smile. For a second, he tried to recognize the teen, only being able to remember bright flashes of light until a face came to him, and a large smile broke on his face

 

“Master!” the pokeboy shouted, attempting to jump to his feet, only to be stopped by the restraints on the chair

 

“Well, someone is very eager to go to his master.” another familiar voice said next to him. Again, he attempted to remember who was speaking, but could only see bright lights, nothing coming to him. Deciding it wasn't important, he turned his attention back to his master, his member hardening even more than it already was as he looked at his master’s face, who was smiling back at him, a slight sparkle in his eyes

 

“Hello” his master said, getting closer to his face “Have you been a good boy to Dr. Nathan?”

 

“Yes master!” Hilbert exclaimed happily “I’m always a good pokeboy!”

 

“Hehe” N chuckled, rubbing the pokeboy’s dick, making him shudder in pleasure “Of course you are”

 

“Well, everything seems to be in order” the man standing next to him, who Hilbert guessed was Dr. Nathan, told his master “I’ll just need to re check the training and you can take him back to the castle with you, Lord N”

 

“Of course” N said, removing his hand from the latex boy’s penis, making him whine “Alright Hilbert, the doctor here is going to ask you a few questions. I want you to answer him completely honestly, if you, I’ll give a reward”

 

“Alright master!” Hilbert chirped happily as his master walked away, a large, black haired man wearing a lab coat walking up to him, holding up a clipboard

 

“Alright then pokeboy, you know what I’m going to do” Dr. Nathan “First question. What are you?”

 

“I’m-” the boy’s thoughts were again interrupted by images of flashes of light, he blinked before answering the man “I’m a good Lillipup pokeboy!”

 

“Good. Second, who do you love?” the doctor asked

 

“I love my master N!” Hilbert chirped happily, looking at said person, who seemed to blush

 

“Very good!” the doctor said happily “One last question. What do you adore more than anything else?”

 

“My master’s cock and cum!” Hilbert exclaimed, no shame at all in his face as he said it, making his master an even deeper shade of scarlet

 

“Very good Hilbert!” Dr. Nathan said, patting the boy’s head before turning around to look at his master “He’s pretty much done, Lord N”

 

“Very good Dr. Nathan” his master said, walking up to him, crouching down to the latex clad boy “And you were very good today, Hilbert”

 

“Thank you master!” he exclaimed in joy, wanting to run up to his master and let him play with him, but was still bound to the chair

 

“Now, here’s your prize. Close your eyes” his master ordered, which the pokeboy gladly did. He smiled as he felt something around his neck click and then felt the restraints of the chair open up “Alright, go ahead and open them” Hilbert did so, opening his eyes and looking down to his neck, seeing a small, black collar around it, with a pokeball shaped plaque on it. He held it and read it out loud

 

“Hilbert. Lillipup. This pokeboy is the property of King N…” he read out loud, before turning to his master and jumping to his feet in joy “Thank you master! It’s amazing!”

 

“I knew you would love it” his master said, grasping his latex coated and and leading him towards the door “Now, let’s go back to my home and we’ll play a little”

 

 

========================== Two Weeks Later =========================

 

 

Hilbert sat obediently on his master’s bed, waiting for him to return from his big meeting with the rest of Team Plasma. The latex clad boy didn’t really understand what it was about, bu he really didn't care much, all he knew was that his master had told him to stay in his room, and that’s what he was going to do. He took another look around, a smile on his face as he glanced at all of the toys sitting on the floor, waiting to be used. Suddenly he heard the door open and saw his master walk through the door, looking very tired

 

“Hello master!” he chirped as his master walked over to him, removing his jacket and t shirt, leaving his chest completely bare “How are you?”

 

“Tired Hilbert” his master said, removing his shoes and socks, before pulling down his pants, leaving him in nothing more than his white boxers. Hilbert felt his latex maber harden, as his master only took off his clothes when he had a really long day and wanted to play with Hilbert. Not needing instructions, Hilbert crawled over to his master and carefully lowered his underwear, exposing his master’s large cock to the cold air of the bedroom. He looked at his master with wide hopeful

 

“Can I master?” he asked respectfully

 

“Go right ahead” his master said, much to Hilbert’s joy. Without a second thought, the latex boy plunged his mouth over the large member and began running his tongue over it, gently massaging it with his tongue, running up and down the lengths if his master’s member

 

“Ooh yeah!” his master exclaimed in joy, grabbing his latexy hair and shoving him closer, thrusting the cock deeper into his mouth. Hilbert didn't complain though, if anything, he got more excited and picked up the pace of his blowjob, much to his master’s pleasure “Oh, Hilbert! That’s perfect!

 

“Fnak you!” the boy mutterted, his mouth full of cock as his master continued moaning. Suddenly, he felt his master begin to buckle and, knowing what was coming, Hilbert readied himself, and as his master cried out in ecstasy, blasting Hilbert’s mouth full of his seed, the boy only carefully swallowed it, making sure that not a single drop escaped his mouth. Panting slightly, his master pulled his cock out of his mouth, a small trail of white liquid still connecting the two

 

“Thank you Hilbert” his master said, reaching down and rubbing his cock, making the puppy boy shudder

 

“You're welcome master!” Hilbert chirped, his mouth still full of cum “I love helping relax after a long day!”

 

“That’s why I love you Hilbert” his master said, running his fingers through the pokeboy’s latex hair “Now come on, let’s get to bed”

 

“Yes master!” Hilbert exclaimed, hopping to the side as his master threw his boxers aside and climbed inside the bed himself, staying perfectly still. With a big smile on his face, Hilbert carefully positioned himself over his master and lowered himself on top of him, his latex hole perfectly fitting his master’s dick inside

 

“Good night Hilbert” his master said, clapping loudly to turn off the lights

 

“Good night master!” the latex lillipup chirped as he laid back onto his master’s chest, a content smile on his face as he saw his cock shoot upwards in excitement. He loved his master and would faithfully serve him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you checking out my story! Please leave a comment down bellow telling me what you thought about it


End file.
